Sonic Parodies Galore
by Sailor Quaoar
Summary: A collection of random Sonic parodies. Next up: Sonic & Co. at the Mall! Randomness. Occasional swearing and emo bashing.
1. Sega Starlights, Game On!

Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Chaotix, and Team Dark had a problem. Rouge the Bat had been missing for several hours after volunteering to go on a solo mission. No one had seen her since.

"So, what should we do?" asked Sonic.

"I say we wait." said Shadow. "In the meantime, I'm going to go write more poetry." "I'm really concerned about Rouge." Knuckles added. "She could be anywhere!"

Suddenly, the loud roar of an aircraft was heard behind them. Piloting the craft was none other than Sonic's archenemy, Dr. Eggman. Trapped in an energy prison was Rouge.

" The jig's up, Sonic! Give me your Chaos Emeralds, or the whore gets it!"

"You bastard!" Knuckles yelled.

"Aw, we just collected them all!" Tails whined.

"Hey! Kidnapping is a no-no! Kids, if a stranger asks you to come with them, that's NO good! Be safe when you're alone, never go with a grown-up you don't know!" Sonic said.

"Where's that damn fourth Chaos Emerald?" Shadow cried. "Oh, here it is."

"And don't even try to hit the EggThingy. It's impervious to physical attack!"

"Vector, should we help?" Espio asked. "Find the computer room!" Vector replied.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Knuckles took out a small golden star.

"Knuckles, don't!" Tails cried.

"Fighter Star Power, Make UP!"

A pink light surrounded the red echidna.

Her fur was now a magenta color, and she was wearing a black senshi uniform with blue trim.

"I'm a wandering shooting star, breaking through the darkness! SEGA Star Fighter! Game ON!"

The other furries were shocked.

"Knuckles?!" shouted Rouge from the Eggthingy, "You're a-a-a GIRL?!!!!"

"OMG!!!! yelled Amy. Hez a #$#$!!!!

"Duh…." droned Big.

"Find the computer room!" cried Vector.

"MySpace!"

"No furry tranny will stop my plan!" laughed Eggman.

SEGA Star Fighter grabbed a star-shaped weapon. "SEGA Serious Laser!" she yelled.

"My Eggthingy! What the hell?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Now?" Tails asked. "Yeah, but you go first." replied Sonic.

"Fine."

"Healer Star Power, Make UP!"

Tails' fur was now a yellow color, and she was wearing a similar senshi uniform with green trim.

"Breaking through the darkness, I'm a wandering shooting star! SEGA Star Healer! Game ON!"

Cream was stunned. "Tails! I loved you!"

"Chao, chao, chao?"

"I knew it." Espio commented.

"Angst!"

SEGA Star Healer reached for her Star Yell.

"SEGA Sensitive Inferno!"

"You blew out half my precious invention! Don't be a playa hater!"

"Release Rouge, you bad-person!" yelled Sonic.

"Not until I get those Emeralds!" replied Eggman.

"Fine, then. I'm going to give you a time-out!" shouted Sonic.

"Maker Star Power, Make UP!"

Sonic now had powder blue fur and wore a black senshi uniform with purple trim.

"I'm a wandering shooting star, breaking through the darkness! SEGA Star Maker! Game ON!"

Amy was freaking out. "OMG- Sonikku!!!! Oh NOES!!!!"

Shadow looked at Sonic longingly. He had grown to accept the fact that he and Sonic could never be together, but now that Sonic was a female, perhaps it wouldn't be wrong…

"Find the computer room!" cried Vector.

"SEGA Gentle Uterus!"

BOOM!!!

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gathered together.

"We are the SEGA Starlights! Nothing will stop us from finding our Princess Elise!"

"Oh, what is your problem? Fine, have your stupid slut! I'm outta here!" yelled Eggman as he rocketed away.

"I'm alright." said Rouge. "And look what I got! Emerald number seven!"

"Sonic, I've come to confess my love for you!" said Shadow.

"Uh, Shadow, I'm not actually a woman." Sonic replied.

"WHAT!!!" Shadow raged. He turned to Rouge.

"Give me the Emeralds. Now."

The black hedgehog started to glow. He was surrounded by a fiery aura.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic also did the same thing.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

10 minutes later…….

"I will defeat you!

"No you won't!"

"Bring it on!"

"Kame…"

"Kame…"

"Hame…"

"Hame…"

"HAAA!"

"HAAA!"

The two yellow spiky-haired hedgehogs shot increasingly bigger beams at each other.

Suddenly, Sonic said, "Look, Shadow, a Hot Topic! And they're having a sale!"

"Oh, where! Where!"

"Sucker!"

ZZZTT!

_Hey, Hey Let's go, kenka suru,_

_Taisetsu na mono, protect my balls,_

_Let's Fighting Love!_

_Let's Fighting Love!_


	2. Mobian Idol 1

Author's note: This part will be a bit long, because I put in the full lyrics. I couldn't figure out which characters would be the judges/host, so I Sonic-fied the real ones. I hope the songs suit each character.

A large pink butterfly walks onto a neon-lighted stage.

"Hello, and welcome to Mobian Idol! I'm your host, Ryan the Butterfly! Let's give a hand to our wonderful judges!"

"Randy the Echidna!" "Yo!" Randy said.

"Paula the Cat!" "Hi!' said Paula.

"And, the lean, mean, critic machine, Simon the Mongoose!" "Yes, hello, Ryan." replied Simon.

The audience booed.

Ryan continued. "Tonight's episode is special. Instead of just watching our contestants sing, each of them has also made a choreographed performance!"

The audience cheered wildly.

"And here they are! Your Mobian Idols!"

"Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Rouge the Bat!"

"Metal Sonic!"

"Silver the Hedgehog!"

"Vector the Crocodile!"

"Espio the Chameleon!"

"Amy Rose!"

"Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Blaze the Cat!"

"And finally, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonikku!!!!" cried fangirls in the audience.

"Let's also welcome our groups, who will be vying for the title of Mobian Band!"

"The Babylon Rouges; Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross!"

"Team Evil; Dr. Eggman, Mephiles the Dark, and Chaos!"

"Team Retro; Mighty the Armadillo, Honey the Cat, and Ray the Squirrel!

"And last but not least, Team Kawaii; Tails the Fox, Cream the Rabbit, and Charmy Bee! They will be vying for your votes tomorrow!"

"Now, up first, Silver the Hedgehog!"

Silver walked onto the stage and was bombarded with cries of "faker", "recolor", and "pothead". He started his song.

_They see me mowing my front lawn,_

_I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy,_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

_I want to roll with the gangstas,_

_But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy,_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_I'm just too white and nerdy,_

_Really, really white and nerdy_

_  
First in my class here at MIT,  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D,  
MC Escher - that's my favorite MC,  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rings never spin, to the contrary,  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry,  
Steven Hawking's in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out,  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places,  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise,  
I'm a whiz at Sonic Heroes - I could play for days,  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze like Blaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run,  
At Pascal, well I'm number one,_  
_Do Vector's calculus just for fun,  
I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun  
Sonic Drive is my favorite theme song,  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong,  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on,  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon  
_

_They see me roll on  
My Segway,  
I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy_  
_Think I'm just too white and nerdy,  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy,  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy,  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy  
I'd like to roll with  
The gangstas,  
Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy,  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy,  
I'm just too white and nerdy,  
How'd I get so white and nerdy?_

_I've been browsin', inspectin'  
Archie comics, you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Sonic X really well,  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites,  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my chao!  
Yo, I got myself a fanny pack,  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop, hope no one sees me  
Gettin' freaky  
I'm nerdy in the extreme  
And whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV Club and Glee Club and eve_n_ the Chess Team_  
_Only question I  
Ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk  
Or do I like Picard?  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear_

_They see me floatin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy,  
Just because I'm white and nerdy,  
All because I'm white and nerdy,  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy  
I wanna bowl with  
The gangstas,  
But, oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

"All right, good job, Silver! Let's see what our judges think! Randy? How about you?"

"Yo, dawg, it was tight! Not perfect, but you hit it!"

"Paula?" Ryan asked.

"It was really, really, really good!"

"Simon?"

"Absolutely dreadful. That was like listening to drunken karaoke at a hillbilly wedding! If your mother were here, she would die of shame!"

"You hurt me! BLAAZEE!" Silver cried as he ran off the stage.

"Okaay…" Ryan said. "Now, here's Metal Sonic!"

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,_

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,  
Mata ah-oo hima de_

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,  
Himitsu wo shiri tai_

_You're wondering who I am (secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
-machine or mannequin ( secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
With parts made in Japan,( secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
I am the modern man_

_I've got a secret I've been hiding under my skin  
My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain I.B.M.  
So if you see me acting strangely, don't be surprised  
I'm just a man who needed someone, and somewhere to hide  
To keep me alive-just keep me alive  
Somewhere to hide to keep me alive_

_I'm not a robot without emotions-I'm not what you see  
I've come to help you with your problems, so we can be free  
I'm not a hero, I'm not a savior, forget what you know  
I'm just a man whose circumstances went beyond his control  
Beyond my control-we all need control  
I need control-we all need control_

_I am the modern man, ( secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
who hides behind a mask ( secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
So no one else can see (secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
my true identity_

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo...domo...domo  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo...domo...domo  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo...domo...domo_

Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,_

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,_

_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,_

_(Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
(Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) for doing the jobs that nobody wants to  
(Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) and thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
(Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) For helping me escape just when I needed to  
(Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Thank you-thank you, thank you  
(Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) I want to thank you, please, thank you_

_The problem's plain to see; too much technology  
Machines to save our lives. Machines dehumanize._

_The time has come at last (secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
to throw away this mask (secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
so everyone can see (secret, secret, I've got a secret)  
my true identity...  
I'm Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy!_

"Thank you, Metal Sonic! Judges?"

"Wow. That was just plain cool, dawg!" Randy said.

"I totally agree with Randy." said Paula.

"That was extremely messed up. Bad." Simon sneered.

"I could kill you instantly." said Metal Sonic.

"Guys! Be nice!" Ryan yelled.

"Next up is Shadow!"

Fangirls squealed from the audience. "OMG!!! SHADOW!!!! I LUFFS JOO!!!! MARRY MEEE!!!!"

Shadow walked up onto the stage. "Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to Maria. Why God, why!"

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm sleeping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_I've got no where to run  
The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"Shadow the Hedgehog, everybody!"

"Yo, I understand completely. Times can be rough." said Randy.

"Oh, so emotional. You really put your heart into it." Paula sighed.

"Complete and utter emo shit!" yelled Simon.

"Uh, yeah. We'll be back after the commercial break." Ryan said.

Author's note: Who do you think did the best?

Part 2 coming soon!


	3. Mobian Idol 2

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We are back and we've got more Idols for you! Now performing, a viewer favorite, Rouge the Bat! Take it away, Rouge!"

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it _

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do   
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late   
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly   
It's taking over me_

_Too high  
Can't come down   
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise   
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic _

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now   
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I'm ready now_

"Let's see what the judges think." said Ryan.

"You go, girl! Nice!" exclaimed Randy.

"Pretty good." said Paula.

"Terrible! Get off the stage, you filthy whore!" yelled Simon.

Suddenly, the mongoose felt the sting of the punch of a familiar red echidna.

"Yo, don't mess with my girl, nigga!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Simon snapped.

"It's our turn to represent! Knuckles the Echidna and Vector the Crocodile in the HIZZOUSE!"

_They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music's sold out  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_  
_  
_Verse 1 -Knuckles_  
_Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the gleam  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen  
Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the Sega Dreamcast controller  
is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to b--- ain't tryin to have no babies  
Emerald clean itself so I pull in ladies  
Law's on patrol and you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum  
I can speak for some n---- tryin to jack for some  
But we packin somethin that we have and'll have a n---- locked up in the maximum  
Security cell, I'm grippin oak  
Music loud and trippin slow  
Twist and twistin like hit this dough  
Pull up from behind and is in his throat  
Windows down gotta stop pollution  
CDs change n----- like who is that producing?  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin  
Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin_

_They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music's sold out  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Verse 2 -Vector  
I been drinkin and smokin holdin s--- cause a brother can't focus  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man  
N--- been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind  
Doin a hundred while I come from the block  
And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a f---  
I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my b----  
Roll a n---- tree, green leaves and all  
Comin up pretty deep, me and my dawgs _

_yo I gotta get back to backstreets  
Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep  
Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key  
With no regards for the law we dodge em like f--- em all  
But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all  
Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, n--- you poppin dark  
Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Vektor Bone and Knuxillionaire_

_  
They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music's sold out  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Verse 3 -Knuckles  
Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go  
Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slow  
A n---- upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drinkin drough  
So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin  
Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin  
Cause they denyin it's racial profiling  
Houston, TX you can check my tags  
Pull me over try to check my slab  
Glove compartment gotta get my cash  
Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast_

_And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude  
When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood  
I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue  
This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU  
I can't be toss or tell em that they shoulda known  
Tippin down sittin crooked on my chrome  
Bookin my phone tryin to find a chick I wanna b---  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma bout to pull up at your home and it's on_

_  
They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music's sold out  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music's sold out  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

"Well…that was certainly an interesting display of hip-hoppery." Ryan said.

"Shut your cracka ass up, pinky!" yelled Vector.

"Uh, let's go to the judges."

"Yo, dawgs, you set the roof on FYIA! One hizzundred pizzoints!" exclaimed Randy.

"I don't know a lot about rap, but you two were awesome!" said Paula.

"Simon, what about you?" Ryan asked.

"I am restricted from commenting on the account of a firearm being brandished in my general direction." he said blankly.

Ryan ignored what Simon said. "Moving on. Now, here's Amy Rose!"

Amy took the mic, and there was a loud feedback noise that made everyone cringe.

"This song is for my luurve, Sonic. Oh no! Fangirl-OVERLOAD!! OMG SONIKKU!!! MARRYZ MEEE!!! WE R MENT 2 BEEEEE!!!! PLUSHIES!!! SONAMY 4 EVURRR!!!"

"Oh, sorry. The song."

_Imagine you and me I do_

_I think about you day and night _

_It's only right _

_To think about the guy you love _

_And hold him tight _

_So happy together _

_If I should call you up invest a dime _

_And you say you belong to me_

_And ease my mind _

_Imagine how the world could be_

_So very fine _

_So happy together _

_I can't see you lovin' nobody but me_

_For all my life _

_When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue _

_For all my life _

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice _

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together _

_I can't see you lovin' nobody but me_

_For all my life _

_When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice _

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together _

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice _

_It had to be_

_The only one for me is you_

_And you for me_

_So happy together _

_So happy together _

_How is the weather? _

_So happy together _

_We're happy together _

_So happy together _

_Happy together _

_So happy together _

_So happy together_

"Thank you, Amy! Judges?

"Aww." Paula gushed. "Someone's got a girlfriend!"

"I do not!" screamed a nasally and annoying voice.

"You did your thing. I like it." Said Randy

" Worst. Voice. Ever. You are the equivalent of a musical bug zapper that Ryan should be thrown into. Never touch a mike ever again!" shouted Simon.

Ryan continued. "Next up, everyone's favorite hedgehog, Sonic! And he will be singing… right after the break!"

"Awwwwwwww."

_Do do do do do do do do do do Ahhhhhh…_

Author's note: I tried to censor out the curse words. Some of them I don't even know what they mean. Why does "nigger" have to be censored, but "cracker" does not? That is racist itself.

Also, this is not a "songfic", because the song isn't the whole "plot".

Please leave comments. I want to know what you think.

This story is happy end! A winner is you!


End file.
